


Petit frère

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Dean, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La trentaine, un mètre quatre-vingt quatorze de muscles et une tête remplie de tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour se défendre contre tous les monstres et démons imaginables. Ça n'empêche pas Sammy d'avoir besoin de son grand frère...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit frère

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggy/gifts).



> Un petit cadeau écrit un peu trop vite pour une copine qui n'allait pas bien et quémandait un peu de fluff de win-bros pour aller mieux. Le thème qu'elle m'a donné était "téléphone", mais autant dire que ça ne m'a pas du tout servi xD
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi!  
> Enjoy

"Dean, c'est moi… encore. Appelle-moi dès que tu peux."

Sam jeta son portable sur le lit particulièrement miteux du motel qu'ils occupaient actuellement avec Dean. Ou plutôt sans Dean, pour le moment. Son grand frère avait disparu depuis plus de six heures maintenant, et il était sur le point de fondre un câble. Ses recherches avaient été infructueuses et il ne pouvait que tourner en rond. Il avait appelé Bobby, il avait retourné toutes les informations en leur possession et fait le tour d'internet, il ne savait toujours pas ce contre quoi il se battait.

Il avait fait le tour de la ville, interrogé les témoins et n'avait pas le début de la queue d'un indice quant à la raison de la disparition de Dean. Il était parti chercher à manger et n'était jamais revenu, il ne répondait pas à ses multiples coups de fils. Il se rappuya contre le mur et glissa doucement jusqu'à s'assoir par terre, la tête dans les mains, laissant échapper une respiration hachée. il se sentait revenu à cinq ou six ans, quand il se cassait la figure, quand il pleurait et que son grand frère venait le rassurer, panser ses blessures. Là, à cet instant précis, même à trente ans et du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-quatorze, il avait besoin de son grand frère.

Un nouveau soupir et il leva les yeux au ciel. Un dernier recours, même si ça signifiait se montrer comme ça, faible.

"Cas, s'il te plait…"

**XxX**

Sam défonça une porte d'un coup de pied et se précipita vers le fond de la pièce. A l'extérieur, il entendait les hurlements des démons frappés par la lumière céleste. Il aurait dû lui demander de l'aide plus tôt. Après tout, Castiel faisait partie de la famille. Il savait, il les connaissait, et il avait sauvé Dean et lui-même plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait compter. Et Dean… enfin, il voyait bien son frère se radoucir en présence de leur ange. Apprendre à vivre, doucement, se défaire de ce que leur père lui avait inculqué.

Trois pas plus tard, il tranchait les cordes qui retenaient son frère. Il clignait lentement des yeux, l'air ailleurs.

"Dean? Dean!?"

"Sammy?"

Une paire d'yeux verts brumeux se fixèrent sur lui, et Sam esquissa un sourire faible. Dean se redressait, luttant un peu pour ne pas totalement se reposer dans les bras de son frère qui l'avait agrippé une seconde plus tôt. Il fit craquer sa nuque et tapota lentement l'épaule du plus jeune.

"Ça va Sammy, ça va aller… Je suis là"

Il était là, tout allait bien.    


End file.
